Conventional illumination sources, such as those used for automotive lighting, include light produced by incandescent/halogen, LED or high-intensity-discharge technology. By contrast, lighting using laser technology may meet or exceed requirements imposed by automotive regulations, but with considerable advantages in terms of size, efficiency and/or controllability of output. In one example laser radiation may be converted, such as by excitation of a phosphor, into illumination suitable for automotive headlamps.
However, unlike conventional illumination, special measures are typically necessary in laser-based devices to prevent unconverted laser light from exiting a headlamp, even in the event of a structural failure of the lamp components or a partial destruction of the lamp itself, such as might occur due to a collision. It is therefore advantageous to provide a fail-safe system for use with laser lighting, and in particular for automotive lighting.